Abraham Louis Fran
Lieutenant Abraham Louis Fran (アブラアン・ルイ・フラン, Aburaan.Rui.Furan) is an Order User that works for the Group of Ten. Appearance Fran is a man of average height who wears dark sunglasses that shield his eyes. He has short, dark gray hairFile:Chapter 1.jpg slicked back from his forehead, with a cowlick hanging to the right of his head. His typical attire consists of a blue military suit, and four watches adorn his left arm. Personality Fran is an experienced fighter''Big Order'' manga; Chapter 4, page 11 who dutifully performs his given tasks as a lieutenant, which is indicated when he recruits Hoshimiya Eiji and Kurenai Rin to the Dazaifu Central Bureau as instructed.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, page 34 However, he appears willing to carry out any means necessary to accomplish his assignments, since he takes Hoshimiya Sena as hostage''Big Order'' manga; Chapter 2, pages 32-34 and renders Eiji unconscious to manually bring him to the Dazaifu Central Bureau without having to deal with any unnecessary resistance.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 3 Additionally, Fran becomes disappointed when his colleagues abandon their duties. For instance, he states that the consequence for Kurenai Rin should be a severe punishment, since she has deserted her reconnaissance mission of Eiji for the sake of killing him instead.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, pages 6-7 Plot Fran initially appears in a helicopter hovering over Kumamoto City. There, he analyzes Second Lieutenant Kurenai Rin's procedures.Big Order manga; Chapter 2; page 8 He voices his disappointment that she has abandoned her investigation of Hoshimiya Eiji, and instead pursues to kill him. He urges the pilot to hurry as they cannot keep the "ruler of the former world" waiting. Later he appears before Eiji and Rin, having kept Sena hostage. He manages to trespass into Eiji's territory and introduces himself to him. Fran then announces that Eiji and Rin are invited to the Dazaifu Central Bureau. Before Eiji can fully respond, Fran renders him unconscious with a speed that Eiji failed to counteract. in a container, guarded by Fran.]] Afterwards, Fran is found in a vast room with Sena placed under his management. Eiji and Rin barge in the room, and Fran comments that he has been expecting Eiji to arrive.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 8 Rin tosses three grenades at him, with the intention of keeping him distracted while Eiji retrieves Sena. Fran commends them for good judgment and the ability to take action, but reprimands that they are overwhelming lacking in experience. He rushes over and successfully catches the three grenades, throwing them up in the air.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, pages 9-11 Due to that, the game of chicken is initiated where either Fran or Eiji will stop the explosion. Eiji and Fran continue to charge towards one another, and the latter is surprised that Eiji is not taking action to stop the explosion.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, pages 12-13 However, Fuwa Raidou, along with the Group of Ten, arrive and end the battle.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, pages 14-15 They reveal to Eiji of their plans and the fact that Fran has used his Time Stop to suppress Sena's disease's progression.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 20 Powers & Abilities Chronographic Caliber is the Order that belongs to Fran. Its ability is "Time Stop", in which the highest number of targets he can stop with it are three. It is capable of trespassing Hoshimiya Eiji's Order, Bind Dominator, whose purpose is to set territories.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, page 33 The power of the Chronographic Caliber can be extended to medical conditions, since Fran uses Time Stop to quell the development of Sena's disease. Quotes * (To Hoshimiya Eiji and Kurenai Rin) "Good judgment and the ability to take action, but you have something that is overwhelmingly lacking. That is experience!"Big Order manga; Chapter 4, pages 10-11 Trivia * "Za Warudo" (DIO) References Category:Characters Category:Male characters